We Were Meant To Be
by anna-writes
Summary: Set 84 years after 4x22. Bonnie never put the veil back up, and hell has been unleashed on Earth. The ghosts have taken over. Stefan and Caroline haven't seen each other since then. After 84 years they're finally reunited, will they find love, and can they stop Qetsiyah's reign? Please Read and Review.


_**A/N: For this story's sake assume that Caroline and Stefan had feelings for each other during S4, especially Stefans' feelings were stronger. There will be hints of Klaroline in this story. Dont Stop reading it because of Klaroline in it :p. Neither Klaus or Caroline are going to express their feelings for each other I just added it because it is essential to the story's plot. You will find it out soon enough. Bits of Mabekah as well.**_

"We have a problem," Bonnie said, the boarding house door slamming shut behind her.

"Tell me about it," Damon said sarcastically, bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug. The things that had happened the past few hours had shaken them all. But Bonnie had been at the helm of it.

"I think so," Bonnie said, squeezing her tight.

"Nik is with Stefan right now. They both are on their way." Rebekah walked in from the back porch, pink cell phone in her hand.

"Great, maybe your psychotic brother will listen to them and stop trying to kill Elena," Damon said.

"We have more important things to worry about than Kol," Bonnie stated. All attention turned toward her.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath. "The longer the veil is down, the more deceased supernatural creatures can slip through. If we don't get them back in there by the full moon tonight, they'll be here permanently."

"What?" Multiple voices rang out at the same time.

"It's Qetsiyah, she wants the cure for Silas. If we don't give it to her, or get Silas to take it, she will unleash hell on earth," Bonnie said, looking around at everyone in the room.

"Where is the cure?" Jeremy asked.

"It's in a safe spot," Damon exhaled.

"Please tell me you did a better job than the moonstone," Alaric sighed.

"It's safe," Damon reiterated.

"We need to give it to Qetsiyah," Bonnie said.

"No, we don't." Damon took a long drink from the bottle,

"Maybe we should think about it, who all has she brought back?" Caroline asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"The hunters," Rebekah said standing up. "Some of them old hunters."

"The twelve hybrids and witches killed for the expression triangle too," Bonnie replied. "She's got her own supernatural army."

Caroline sunk down into the couch. Sometimes she could smack Damon for his idiocy. Everything revolved around Elena. Elena didn't even want the stupid cure anymore.

"But it's not just them, I mean Ric and Jeremy, Lexi, they're back too," Caroline said motioning her arm as she called off each name.

Anyone can come back, Care. They have to have a reason," Bonnie said sympathetically.

"So Mikael and Esther could come back?" Rebekah fell into the couch a defeated look on her face.

"Yeah," Bonnie confirmed.

"Let's say we give Qetsiyah the cure, what's to keep her from double crossing us?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked down at the floor. "Nothing, we're just going to have to trust her."

"Trust her?" Damon scoffed.

"I'm not so sure trusting her is the best idea," Elena agreed. "We've trusted people in the past and that hasn't exactly gotten us anywhere."

"And unleashing all the supernatural creatures back into the world is?" Caroline asked. Were they crazy. Who knew how many vampire hunters were running around now? They'd all have to leave their homes. They could be chased down.

"We'll find another way," Damon shrugged. "We always do."

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"We continue with our normal lives. Graduation is today. We do that," Caroline said standing up. She hadn't worked the past thirteen years of her life and earned valedictorian to not appear at her high school graduation.

"Just continue on?" Rebekah questioned frowning.

"I think it's a good idea," Elena nodded.

"Have you forgotten about the death threats on the entire town?" Matt asked his hand resting on top of Rebekah's.

"No, but the best way to protect everyone is by keeping our eyes open, and going about our daily routines with them." Caroline said.

 **XXXXX**

Stefan felt his breath catch as he caught sight of her. She walked toward the stage with such confidence and light radiating off of her. She truly was magnificent. Caroline Forbes had bewitched him. He wanted to ask her to come to Portland with him, as he already knew what Elena's choice will be.

Granted, they both were aware of the feelings they had for each other, they just weren't there yet.

 **XXXXX**

" It had taken most of the afternoon to track Caroline down. She'd disappeared as well as Bonnie after the ceremony. He'd checked her home, the grill, and Bonnie's house with no luck. Hope almost gone he'd gone to the police station. To his surprise there she sat.

"Caroline," he said softly.

Caroline's blue eyes snapped up to meet his, a small smile on her face. "Hi." She stood up quickly brushing off her floral dress.

"It's hard to believe it's over."

Stefan nodded. "I got something for you."

"You didn't have to," Caroline said quietly.

Stefan reached down into his pocket and pulled out a velvet jewelry box. "I wanted to."

Caroline swallowed and looked at the objects. "Thank you."

Her fingers brushed against his as she accepted the gifts. Caroline bit her lip as her fingers traced across the top of the jewelry box. Inside the box lay a pretty diamond drop pendant necklace. "Will you help me?" Taking the necklace out she held it out to him.

Stefan smiled as he took the bracelet. His fingers grazed sinfully across her skin, heat scorching her from his touch. He clasped the snap, his hand lingering a moment longer before he removed it.

His eyes met hers, and she felt her heart thud rapidly in her chest. Her body moved forward of its own volition.

A loud shriek echoed through the night air, drawing her back to her senses. Stefan turned and they both looked at the scene unfolding across the street.

April Young laid in the grass a stake protruding from her chest. "Oh my god," Caroline gasped, eyes frantically looking for the culprit.

"Do you know where the cure is?" Klaus questioned eyes searching hers.

"Damon has it, he won't say, Bonnie and I, we looked everywhere." Caroline said as she tried in vain to think where Damon might have hidden it. They'd literally torn every place they could think of a part looking for it.

A group of hybrids and witches, as well as, whom she could only imagine were hunters, made their way towards them.

The streets filled with supernatural and human alike as panic began to ensue.

"What's going on?" Liz asked stopping on the steps behind them.

"Hell on earth," Caroline whispered.

"You both should leave," Stefan said turning back to her arm on her shoulder. "Go Caroline."

Caroline nodded, convincing her mom would be difficult, but she didn't see any other choice.

Another ear piercing scream raked through the air.

 **XXXX**

"Drink," Rebekah yelled angered. "You'll die if you don't."

Matt let the warm liquid slide down his throat, closing his eyes as the laceration across his stomach slowly knit itself back together. He breathed in large gulps of air his lungs properly working again.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah hovered over him, her hands frantically cupping his face.

"I think so," he managed to get out after a moment.

"Thank god," Rebekah bent down her lips colliding against his.

"Rebekah" Stefan said stopping next to her.

"Take Matt away from here," he growled as gunfire started to erupt.

Rebekah nodded tears sliding down her cheeks as she pulled Matt up and ran towards his truck.

 **XXXXX**

"Where the hell is the cure?" Bonnie yelled at Damon as she ran into The Grill.

"Calm down," Damon retorted, patting the bar stool beside him.

"Calm down? Do you have any idea what is going on outside right now?" Bonnie screeched at him pointing to the door as a loud gunshot cracked through the air. "Where is Elena we need to leave?"

"She went to the bathroom with Lexi." Damon said.

"The supernatural creatures are tearing everyone apart in the streets. We have to hand over the cure, and do it now." Bonnie said, holding out her hand. "Where is it? We need to give it to Silas before the full moon reaches its apex."

Damon glared his blue eyes piercing Bonnie. He reached into his inner jacket pocket pulling out the small tube. "This better fix things."

"This better not be too late," she snapped back taking the cure from his hands. "Where is Silas?"

"Luckily for you he's still jerkified in my trunk, good thing graduation was today, or he'd be buried in the ocean by now," Damon said, jingling his keys in her face.

Bonnie followed Damon outside and around the corner to his car. The majority of the fighting was taking place by the sheriff's station, for the moment they were safe, but that probably wouldn't last for long.

Damon shoved his keys into the trunk and popped the lid.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked horrified as they both gaped at the empty trunk.

"Oh come on." Damon slammed the trunk lid closed. "It's not like he got up and walked away."

"Damon if we don't give Qetsiyah Silas and the cure today, all of the supernatural beings are here to stay," Bonnie exclaimed.

 **XXXXX**

Caroline knocked the hunter away from her and her mother. She didn't know if the hunters curse still applied since technically he was already dead, but didn't want to find out the hard way.

"Mom we need to leave," Caroline said, chancing a glance at her mom. "Everyone that had the opportunity to get out has already. Ric and Jeremy are helping the last batch of people out now." She pointed to their retreating forms. A child grasped tightly to Jeremy's neck as they rounded the corner.

"Alright," Liz nodded.

They walked side by side towards the police cruiser parked at the end of the ally. She looked around for Klaus, Bonnie, Elena, anyone else who was still out in the town square, but didn't see them at the moment. Caroline could only hope that they were okay.

"Get in," Liz yelled above the chaos as she unlocked the car and headed to the driver's side.

Caroline opened her door at the same time as her mom. Liz started to climb in but pitched forward into the car and then slumped back out to the street.

"Mom," Caroline panicked. She raced to the other side of the car heart in her throat. "Mom?"

Caroline knelt next to her mom tears sliding down her face, an arrow pierced through the front of Liz. Liz reached up a hand to gently touch her cheek as she gurgled unable to form words. Liz's eyes slid shut.

"No, no, no." Caroline bit into her wrist and thrust it to her mother's lips. "Drink mom, it's going to be okay." Nothing happened. Caroline sobbed pushing the hair from Liz's face. "Come on mommy, you can't leave me. Please drink."

Her wrist shook violently as it healed itself. Blood ran down her mother's chin and out of the corner of her mouth. Caroline bit into her wrist again, letting her blood drip into Liz's mouth. _She's not dead, she's not dead, she's not dead._

"Please wake up," she sobbed laying her head on her mother's chest. "Please."

Liz lay lifeless, the vampire blood having no effect. She was dead. Caroline's heart twisted painfully, her eyes and throat began to burn from the sobs that racked her whole body. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Her mom was supposed to be an old woman, safe and sound in her bed when she died.

"Caroline?"

Warm hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her up.

"She's dead, I couldn't heal her," Caroline choked out between sobs.

"Hey, hey look at me, Care," Tyler said his hands cupping her face. "We have to get out of here."

"No, I can't just leave her in the street." Caroline pulled away stumbling back into the car.

"We have to go, Care, now." Tyler said gripping her by the shoulders.

Caroline shook her head wildly. How could she just leave her mother's body in the street? Her eyes flew around the street, until they landed on Stefan. Their eyes met and her heart stopped. Calmness fell over her.

The moment shattered as an arrow zoomed by zipping through the glass window of the car. Glass flew and stuck in her arm.

"We have to go, Caroline," Tyler pleaded.

Caroline nodded as another arrow flew by. Tyler took her hand and pulled her away at vamp speed. With one last glance back, she tried to find Stefan but couldn't. He was gone. Hopefully he was safe, wherever he ended up. They'd meet again one day.

 **XXXXX**


End file.
